


A Bottle of Whiskey for the Way

by thingsishouldntbedoing - discontinued (arminoni)



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: A little?, AU, I'm not really sure, Is this pretty woman?, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arminoni/pseuds/thingsishouldntbedoing%20-%20discontinued
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barnaby regretted his thoughtless decision during the entire car ride, listening to the musician chatter his way to the valet station of the hotel. His golden eyes were intelligent and a little sad, something about them made his chest tight. His accent was slight but noticeable, it was almost endearing… he had to get him away from him.</p><p>He should have known he'd be trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bottle of Whiskey for the Way

His finely manicured nails tapped out a beat on the leather console of the rental car, sitting in traffic in an unfamiliar city always set his nerves on edge. It had been a long day of meetings and negotiations, talking to stubborn people wore on his patience. He sighed and leaned back in the seat, turning off the highway, he was sure his navigation system could get him to his hotel without the stop and go traffic. 

New York was never his favorite city. It was dark and dingy; never the beautiful place it was portrayed to be in films and music, people lined the streets hurrying from one place to the next in an endless display of the best and worst of humanity. He ran his hand through his blonde curls, fingering the ends thoughtfully as he drove through the winding streets. What to do for the night was the issue at hand. 

\-- 

“Hey thanks man!” His eyes lit up when someone dropped cash into his case, strumming a happy song on his guitar. “Have a great day!” But his eyes faded soon after, looking down at the rather meager earnings for the day before sitting down and sorting through what he’d picked up. _I guess at least I can get a six-pack for the night._ He settled for that thought and placed his guitar in the case. 

“Do you have your permit on you?” A voice asked and the musician looked up. 

“Hey look man I was just packing up.” He defended, closing the case. “I didn’t mean any harm.” 

“We don’t need more vagrants out here, I’ll ask you again: where’s your permit?” The policeman didn’t look particularly unfriendly but Kotetsu had a feeling this wasn’t going to end well. 

“Eh heh it’s right here.” He pulled out his wallet and ruffled through his nervously. _I’ve just got to stall. I knew I should have gotten that stupid thing._

“Look mister either you’ve got it or you don’t. I don’t have time for this bullshit from junkies like you.” That flared his temper. 

“I’m not a junkie!” The musician protested. “Whatsyer problem anyway? Get off my ass.” He glanced over at the cars that had slowed at the red light. A sleek red car that cost more money than Kotetsu was sure he’d seen in a lifetime stopped beside them. _Great an audience._

“If you’re not going to cooperate I’m going to have to take you downtown.” The cop started to pull out his handcuffs. 

“Is something the matter, officer?” One of the dark tinted windows had rolled down and a voice came from inside the car. Kotetsu couldn’t quite see who it was but he leaned down with an arm on top of the car. 

“I’m being harassed by this guy.” He said. “Says I need a permit or somethin’ to play.” 

“Just cleaning up vagrants sir,” the officer tipped his hat. “We’ve got too many ‘musicians’ on the streets these says anyway.” 

“Oh well this man is my friend, I can vouch for him.” A hand reached towards them and the officer took the offered business card as Kotetsu strained to read it before it vanished. “Come on, get in the car.” Kotetsu didn’t need to be told twice as the officer stared blankly at the card, throwing his guitar in the back seat and jumping in. They peeled out, leaving the shocked policeman in their wake. 

“You know my Ma always told me not to get in the car with strangers.” Kotetsu said after a moment. “What’s your game?” He looked over. “Oh…” He had never seen someone quite so striking before, at least not someone outside of a magazine. His curly hair was a deep blonde, the color of honey in sunlight, his eyes were framed with long lashes, and the smirk that pulled at his lips only enhanced the shape of his angular face. Kotetsu couldn’t put a price on his suit, but the charcoal fabric practically reeked money, not to mention the inside of this car. 

“You climbed in easily enough. I could be taking you to skin you alive and put you in a meat locker you know?” His voice was cocky to say the least but it was an attractive, smooth sound. He looked over and Kotetsu was thoroughly convinced this man was a mirage. His eyes were bright green, impossibly green, the only word that came to mind was a cliché that not even Kotetsu would use. 

“I uh… well I guess you’re right but would you be telling me that if you were really going to do it?” He asked, swallowing hard as the man turned to look back at the road. 

“I suppose I wouldn’t. You could be polite enough to say ‘thank you’ I didn’t have to stop and save you.” 

“Oh uh… well thanks. And hey yeah you didn’t have to stop why should I thank you?” Kotetsu frowned. “Whatsyer name anyway?” 

“Barnaby Brooks Junior.” He responded. 

“Kinda pretentious. _Junior_.” Kotetsu mocked lightly. 

“If I am going to put you in a meat locker I’ll make sure to cut out your tongue first.” He sounded a little offended. 

“You keep talking about that. It’s not really the way to make friends.” 

“I’m not here to make friends.” 

“Well either way my name’s Kotetsu. Kotetsu T. Kaburagi. Maybe you’ve heard of me?” He asked a little slyly. 

“Never.” Came the curt answer. “What does the T stand for?” 

“A musician never reveals his secrets.” 

“You mean magician.” Barnaby corrected. “Do you have anywhere to go?” 

“Uh… you’re not really going to put me in a meat locker are you?” 

“Of course not. I need directions and I have a captive audience.” He looked at him out of the corner of his eye. 

“Oh yeah sure!” Kotetsu piped up. “Just tell me where you need to go.” 

\-- 

Barnaby regretted his thoughtless decision during the entire car ride, listening to the musician chatter his way to the valet station of the hotel. He handed his keys over and glanced to see Kotetsu taking his guitar out of the back seat. The man was strangely attractive. He was rugged with messy dark hair and a half-shaven beard, though Barnaby was almost certain that was by design. His golden eyes were intelligent and a little sad, something about them made his chest tight. His accent was slight but noticeable, it was almost endearing… he had to get him away from him. 

“Well thanks for the ride mister. It was fun.” Kotetsu smiled. “Say if you ever need someone to show you around the city just give me a call. I know it like the back of my hand.” He gestured to indicate. 

“Wonderful. Stay out of trouble.” Barnaby told him, turning and striding towards the hotel. _What the hell is wrong with you Barnaby?_

“You know I did get you here.” Kotetsu called after him and he stopped short. “I mean… my services aren’t free.” 

Barnaby weighed his options for a moment before turning back. If he said nothing and walked back inside the valet and all the others around them would see him treat this man badly. He could invite him up and feed him; which seemed a better option than just handing off cash. “What do you want?” 

“Just a tip to get me through the day. You can afford that right?” 

“Certainly I could.” He sighed. _I guess it couldn’t hurt to buy him dinner. It’d do him better than handing him cash off for drugs or whatever it is he’s in for._ “Come with me.” He walked off without waiting for an answer. 

“Uh… geez you’re demanding.” Kotetsu grumbled and hurried after him. 

“I might need a guide for a couple days, until I leave, want to make a quick buck?” Barnaby asked as he led him through the marble lobby. “It’d pay better than playing on the street corner.” 

Kotetsu bristled at that comment, stopping short of the elevator. “Hey you keep playin’ games, what’s your angle?” 

“Do you want the money or not? If you don’t I’m closing this elevator.” He reached for the buttons as the musician danced in place for a moment. 

“I must be an idiot.” He hopped in just before the doors closed, flopping onto the seat up against the mirrored wall. “What’s this all about anyway? You’re doin’ all this nice stuff.” 

“Have you ever heard the phrase: ‘never look a gift horse in the mouth’?” Barnaby looked over his shoulder at him. “I need someone to show me around the city. You obviously need money.” He gestured to his guitar. 

“Obviously.” He shrank down, eyes sad. “Well I guess it’ll work. You know I kinda think you’re just lonely.” 

“Maybe.” The answer surprised him into silence. _You sure are making some stupid decisions, Barnaby._


End file.
